


shaking together

by shortygilligan



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortygilligan/pseuds/shortygilligan
Summary: Part 2 to "you're shaking"! Sorrow and Michael, having discovered feelings for each other, get down to business. Because we all know that in real life when you discover someone has mutual feelings for you, you immediately have sex.Context isn't needed, but I might put the first fic on here just for fun.Porn rules may apply. We'll just see.





	shaking together

     Sorrow couldn't be happier. He was with Michael. Kissing Michael. Moving his hands over Michael. Laughing with Michael. It was like a dream. Hell, it was probably a dream he'd had at some point. He couldn't really bring himself to think too hard, though. He was kissing Michael, after all.

     They had started softly, gently, with little caresses and tiny giggles in between kisses. It rapidly devolved, however, into stong, passionate, intent movements and gasping pants when they got the courage to break apart.

     It was during one of these breaks that Sorrow noticed exactly how turned on he was. He and Michael both, apparently. He began to work at getting Michael's shirt off, but he had to break the relatively new kiss to do so. Michael then did the same to him. He leaned back a bit to get a good look at his lover.

     "You are so beautiful," he said admiringly, running his hand over Michael's chest. Michael put his hand over Sorrow's.

     "And you're the most handsome man I've ever kissed."

     "Have you ever kissed a guy before?" Sorrow chuckled a little as he saw Michael's face change.

     "Well, maybe. You don't know me," he retorted, cheeks burning.

     "Well, maybe we can change that. I'd really like to get to...  _know_ you." Sorow leaned in for another heated kiss, catching Michael- who was very flustered- off guard.

     As soon as Michael had gotten comfortable with the kiss, Sorrow broke away and peppered Michael's jaw, moving down to his neck. His hand moved down to Michael's pants, where he pressed down. Michael bucked up into the pressure and let out a soft moan. Sorrow, intent on getting more reactions like that, began to palm Michael with a little more force. Michael began to breathe heavily and grind into Sorrow's hand with the rhythm, letting out occasional small noises. Sorrow pulled his face away from Michael, but kept his hand where it was.

     "Aw, so excited already, huh? I bet you won't be able to take much more, sweetheart," he teased, making his ministrations more effective.

     Michael groaned loudly through gritted teeth and opened his eyes, which had been squeezed shut, to look needily at Sorrow.

     "Yes- yes, I'm close! Please, please, please, just- ah-" Michael bit down on his fist to muffle another moan just as Sorrow lifted his hand, leaving Michael keening at the loss of contact.

     "Oh, Michael, I want to make this amazing for you. I'm not going to let you finish like this. Here, let's head to the bedroom," Sorrow said, brushing against Michael's crotch- okay, so maybe he  _was_ kind of a tease- as he took the other man's hand and lead him to the bed.

     He had unbuckled Michael's belt before- he remembered hazily that he did it when Michael said he was a little uncomfortable on the couch- so he set to work pulling off Michael's pants and underwear, then his own.

     His mouth immediately started watering when he got a good look at Michael's cock. He knew he needed it in his mouth right that second or he would probably, in all honestly, just die. He kissed, licked, and nipped his way down Michael's chest and stomach until he got to where he wanted to get. He paused, looking up at Michael, who gave him the neediest, most intense looks he had ever seen, complete with a little head nod.

     Sorrow began as any good blowjob should be begun- by licking a long line up the underside of Michael's shaft. When he reached the end, he popped just the tip in for a split second and gave it a little kiss. Then, he licked all around it. Big, long strokes and tiny kitten licks and everything in between. Michael closed his eyes tightly and gripped the bedsheets, groaning, his claw clenching and dropping every few seconds. Sorrow pulled away for just the smallest amount of time- enough to see that Michael's hands and arms were shaking a little- and sunk his mouth down onto Michael's length completely. Michael's eyes shot open and he let out a long, keening moan as Sorrow continued to bob his head and suck like his life depended on it.

     "Sorrow- I'm getting- I'm getting- ah, Sorrow- I'm-"

     Sorrow knew what he meant, so he pulled off with a clean pop. He lifted Michael's legs and kissed his thighs gently while he waited for Michael to cool down a bit.

     Once he seemed a little calmer, Sorrow pulled back.

     "Do you have stuff? Condoms, lube, the like?"

     "I've just been tested, and I'm safe, so... maybe, if you're clean, too..." Michael let the sentence trail off, sitting up. Really, he did have condoms, just in case. He just didn't see the need for them in this situation.

     "I mean, I'm okay with that if you're really sure," Sorrow replied. Careful, but confident. That's what he wanted to be for Michael. He couldn't let anything happen to him.

     "I couldn't be more sure," Michael said with a smile. "And lube is in the second drawer of the nightstand."  _Although, I never thought I'd use it like this,_ he thought.

     Sorrow fished the lube out of the drawer and sat in front of Michael on the bed. He uncapped the bottle and squeezed some onto his fingers to warm it up.

     "Have you ever done this before?" He quickly remembered the conversation from earlier. "Wait, I already know the answer to that. You haven't even kissed a guy, how could you have- whatever. Here." He helped Michael into the best position, laying on his back with his legs spread out, knees bent so his feet could rest squarely on the bed. "I'm going to start stretching you now. It might feel a little weird, so just relax into it and everything will be a little easier."

     Michael did what he was told with surprisingly little effort, and in no time at all- well, no time for a virgin- Sorrow had two fingers in him. He curled and uncurled his fingers, looking for Michael's sweet spot. After a few seconds of searching, Michael's back arched just a little and he let out another one of his soft moans.

     "Right there- ah- yes- more-" he cut himself off with another moan, louder this time.

     Sorrow pushed a third finger inside and worked Michael open even more. When he felt that it was good enough- which was really when Michael was just about to come- he pulled out and began to slick himself up. He hadn't realized how hard he was until he started pumping himself- gently- getting ready to dive into Michael. He almost let himself get lost in it, looking at Michael, who was a wreck already, and giving himself smooth, soft friction. He needed more, though.

     He took his hand off of his own cock and grabbed Michael by the legs, guiding them onto his shoulders. He then waited no further time, lining himself up with Michael's entrance and slowly, carefully, gently sliding in.

     Michael moaned Sorrow's name loudly, clenching and unclenching his fists into trembling balls of white knuckles and shaking planes of red palms. He ground down on Sorrow, not needing any more time to adjust.

     "Please, Sorrow, please, please, give it to me, please- hah- hmm- ahh- Sorrow I need it please-"

     Michael keened, high and pitiful, and Sorrow decided to give him what he needed. Holding Michael's hands above his head, he began to thrust in and out quickly. He leaned in to Michael's ear, already breathing heavily.

     "Yeah, you like that? You like taking that from me? Hm? You like it when I take care of you?"

     "Yes- haaah yes, Sorrow- ah- so good- I love it-"

     Sorrow cut him off, claiming his mouth, licking deep inside, just as aggressively as before. Michael moaned into the kiss, a little overwhelmed by everything he was feeling. Sorrow reached down, noticing Michael's hole tightening around him, and began pumping him with the leftover lube on his hands.

     Michael didn't hold past the first few strokes. He came as a blinding, white-hot wave of pleasure crashed over him again and again and again. Sorrow followed soon after, a few thrusts into Michael's tightened, slick hole all he needed to finish.

     They laid there, sprawled out, against each other, for the first time, but it felt like the millionth- like they belonged together. Sorrow eventually realized that he should clean everything up, though, so he began to sit up and pull out of Michael, who let out a mildly disappointed sound. Upon closer inspection, Sorrow noticed something.

     "Hey," he murmured gently, giving his lover a kiss on the cheek. "Guess what?"

     "Mmm, too tired for guesses, just tell me," Michael mumbled back, going for a peck on the lips. Sorrow obliged.

     "You're not shaking anymore."

     "Hmm. I guess all it took was the most mind-blowing sexual experience I've ever had to exhaust me out of it."

     "You've had sexual experience?"

     "Uh, I got a handjob in a locker room when I was 17. Not even close to whatever you were doing with your mouth, though. That alone was mind-blowing."

     "A locker room- so it  _was_ a guy?" Sorrow asked smugly. He couldn't say that he expected that, but he wasn't very surprised.

     "Hey, I never kissed him," Michael countered, defending himself.

     "Well, you're at least some sort of gay now. Come on, let's go shower. You're dripping a little."

     "Yeah, I could tell." Michael sat up and grimaced a bit. "So, maybe to take my mind off of the intense, sort of searing pain in my ass, do you think we could... uh... y'know, go again, in the shower?"

     "I was hoping you'd ask."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya nasties liked that. Leave kudos or a comment if it's your kind of disgusting! Love y'all ♡♡♡♡♡


End file.
